The Digital Imaging Core Facility (DICF) of the University of Massachusetts (UMass) Medical School and a group of seven NIH funded principal investigators request funds to purchase a spinning disk confocal microscope system for live cell imaging. The Digital Imaging Core Facility was established by the UMass Medical School Office of Research and Scientific Council to provide multimode digital imaging microscopy facilities and digital deconvolution to the UMass research community. The requested instrument will be integrated into this campus wide research resource and would be available to the entire UMass Medical School research community when it is not being used by the major and minor users. There is a great need by many NIH funded UMass Medical School researchers for a confocal microscope system designed for live cell imaging in order to accomplish the objectives of their NIH funded research. All of the researchers requesting this instrument are involved in qualitative and quantitative studies of dynamic cellular processes, and four are members of the UMass Cellular Dynamics Program. There is currently no spinning disk confocal microscope system for live cell imaging at UMass Medical School available for general use as part of a core facility. This spinning disk confocal microscope system will allow UMass researchers to expand their research in new directions and advance their biomedical research programs. The requested spinning disk confocal microscope system will be used to conduct basic research in cancer cell biology, cell signaling, developmental biology and cancer, cell cycle regulation, intraflagellar transport as related to polycystic kidney disease and retinitis pigmentosa, Bardet-Biedl syndrome and Senior-Loken syndrome, molecular motor proteins, sensory transduction and immunology. The Digital Imaging Light Microscopy Core Facility of the University of Massachusetts (UMass) Medical School and a group of seven UMass faculty members request funds to purchase a spinning disk confocal microscope system to advance their NIH funded biomedical research. The requested instrument will be used to conduct basic research in cancer cell biology, cell signaling, developmental biology and cancer, cell cycle regulation and intraflagellar transport as related to polycystic kidney disease and other diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]